


The First Prank

by sonofthanatos



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Kidnapping, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 12:25:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14769569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonofthanatos/pseuds/sonofthanatos
Summary: How Connor and Mitchell originally got together.





	The First Prank

Connor couldn’t take his eyes off Mitchell.

                The smaller boy walked so gracefully he was almost dancing, his designer clothes hugging him in all the right places, his perfectly styled hair framing his beautiful face as he carried his plate back towards table 10. Connor had no idea what he enjoyed more; Mitchell walking towards him in all his hotness, or Mitchell walking away, giving him the perfect view of the best ass in the Western Hemisphere.

                As though he could sense Connor’s thoughts, the son of Aphrodite glanced over with a smile, his eyes sparkling as he took in the other’s stare. Connor blushed and looked down as Mitchell turned and sat facing away from him.

                “Seriously, dude, make a move already.” Cecil looked firmly at him across the table. “You know how rare it is for any Aphrodite kids to be single. Get him while the window’s open!”

                “It’s not that easy.” Connor stared down at his plate. “I can hardly talk to him. How am I supposed to hit on somebody I can barely speak to?”

                Cecil’s eyes lit up. “That’s it!”

                “What is?”

                “Tell him you need romantic advice and ask him how to pick up guys! He’ll talk about what he likes guys to do, then you just have to do that.”

                Connor paused. It could just work. It was better than Travis’s idea anyways; his big brother had suggested hiring the Apollo cabin to help serenade Mitchell during one of their meal breaks. Connor suspected that the minute his crush heard him sing all hope would be lost.

                The logical and mature thing would be to thank Cecil for his advice and start planning. Connor opted instead for throwing an apple at him and looking back at Mitchell. He almost choked when he saw Mitchell stand and lean over the table to fix a girl’s bangs, giving him a fantastic view of his fantastic ass in jeans so tight they might as well have been painted on.

                Forget talking to Mitchell today; it was going to be a while before he could even stand up.

 

 

 

                It was the next day at lunch that Connor finally worked up his nerve. He made his usual offering to his father, praying for courage and for the God of Messengers to send him the right words, and adding an extra prayer to Aphrodite for success in wooing her son. He waited until he saw Mitchell heading out and hurriedly caught up to him.

                “Hiya, Mitch!” _Oh Father, MITCH?! Kill me now._

                Mitchell smiled at him, immediately erasing all thoughts from Connor’s mind. “Hi, Connor. What’s up?”

                Connor cleared his throat, then cleared it again. He had wanted to say something. What had he wanted? “I, umm, I need, some, uh, uh…” _Advil, advertisements, ad…ad…_ “Advice!” Mitchell looked adorably confused. “Sorry, I need some advice.”

                “What kind of advice?”

                Connor carefully thought through his next words. “Well, there’s this guy I like…”

                Several things flashed across Mitchell’s face. Surprise, happiness, disappointment all at once before he composed his face again. “Ok?”

                This time, Connor decided to just tell most of the truth. “Well, he’s super hot, and sweet, and funny, and perfect in every way.”

                A light sparkled in Mitchell’s eyes, but his face stayed composed. “Sounds great.”

                “He really is. The problem is, I can’t really talk to him and have no idea where to begin. I figure, you’re the son of Aphrodite. How do you hit on guys? What are you supposed to do?”

                Mitchell sighed, looking slightly off-put before smiling again. “Ok, first things first, there’s no set rules. Find out what interests him and talk to him. If he’s claimed that will help. If he’s in Ares, get him into a competition. If he’s in Apollo, sing him a song. If he’s unclaimed, just ask around and see what he likes to do.”

                Connor frowned. “That’s what I’ve been told, but I’m having a lot of trouble.”

                Mitchell considered for a moment. “Well, you’re a son of Hermes. Use that to your advantage. Leave him love letters or flowers. Play a prank that won’t humiliate him but that’ll get him to notice you. Steal something of his and leave a map to get it back.” As they arrived at Cabin 10, Mitchell paused and looked deep into Connor’s eyes. “Be a Hermes kid. If he deserves you at all, he deserves the real you.”

Connor nodded weakly. “Steal something? Are you sure that’ll work?”

“Absolutely.” The son of Aphrodite laughed as he bounded up the stairs and opened his cabin door. “Hades kidnapped his wife and dragged her into the underworld. Maybe you should kidnap him and hold him hostage in your cabin until he agrees to date you.”

                He closed the door behind him, not seeing Connor staring, eyes wide and a grin forming.

 

 

               

                To their credit, the Hermes kids all agreed to help once they finally stopped laughing.

                The plan was simple; break into the Aphrodite cabin, smuggle Mitchell out, put him in Connor’s bed, then when he woke up Connor tells him he was taking his advice. They weren’t seriously going to hold him hostage, but if this didn’t get Mitchell to notice him, nothing would.

                Connor laid out the plan carefully; long experience had taught his brothers and sisters the best way to avoid the Harpies, and they could find the Aphrodite cabin in their sleep if they needed to. Some of his brothers could set up a diversion on the other side of the cabin if necessary, but they just needed to sneak over, get Mitchell, and bring him back. Connor made sure to put fresh sheets on his bed, and got a large spare comforter out; they were ready. Even Travis made a special trip in to help him out; there was no way the older Stoll brother was missing this. At dinner that night, in addition to his usual offering to his father Connor silently prayed to Aphrodite as well.

 

 

                Mitchell was having an awful day.

                It had started decently, and he had a successful morning in Arts and Crafts followed by his favorite activity (Archery). To make it even better, Connor had come to see him after lunch while Aphrodite had free time. Mitchell had been harboring a crush on him for some time, and the Hermes boy was even cuter than normal when he came to him babbling nervously and blushing lightly. Mitchell had deliberately put on all his charm, enjoying the boy’s reaction.

                Then Connor crushed all his hopes by revealing that he had a crush on somebody.

                It had taken every ounce of self-control Mitchell possessed to keep from crying. He forced himself to smile, to offer the best advice possible (even with a broken heart, he wouldn’t do anything to disrupt a relationship), even managing to end it with a joke, then retreated into his cabin to sink into despair and eat junk food.

                He had gone through the rest of the day in a daze. He had missed his chance. God Connor was so cute, with those freckles and those delicious curls Mitchell just wanted to sink his hands into and play with.

                After the bonfire, he dragged himself to bed. Putting on his favorite silk pajamas, he buried his face in his pillow.

                He didn’t even sleep well. He drifted in and out throughout the night; at one point he heard giggling about something, but didn’t care enough to look up, and then he had the weirdest dream that he was flying. It got a bit cold at that point, but his bed was firm and warm, and he snuggled closer into it. He could even imagine it smelled like Connor. The final time the blankets must have caught around him because he felt like he was trapped, but he was too warm and comfortable to care. He’d get out later.

                When he finally woke up fully, something felt odd. His bed was so warm and comfortable, and smelled so good, he didn’t click at first. Then he realized.

                There was no scrambling to get dressed, arguments over shoes or hairspray being sprayed around; there was no discussion of what colors to wear or arguments over shower times. Was he the first one awake? He was never up that early.

                Then he heard a light giggle, the same one as last night, and somebody shushing them. He moaned lightly, shifting in his bed.

                That was odd. It felt like…he froze…it was like somebody else was in his bed.

                Slowly, not wanting to believe it, he moved his hands.

                Yes. He was definitely cuddling somebody.

                His eyes snapped open, immediately landing on a barely, nicely muscled chest. He squeaked and tried to pull back, only to realize for the first time that there were strong arms wrapped around him, holding him firmly in place. He tried not to think of how nice it felt; like he fit perfectly against the toned body, like those arms were the perfect size to wrap around him, how the mysterious person was taller than him, tall enough that he could nestle perfectly into them.

                Forcing those thoughts away again, he pushed with all his strength. He got free, surprisingly; he knew he couldn’t have done it on his own in his current position, so the mysterious person must have let him go.

                Whirling around, he found himself the center of attention; there was a small mob of similar looking kids grinning around him; more than a few looked like they were losing the fight to keep from laughing. Wait, was that Travis Stoll? What was he doing here? This was the Hermes Cabin, he would bet his Prada sunglasses on it. Hang on, if this was Cabin 11 then were was…as understanding finally clicked, he looked back down to see Connor smiling nervously at him. Mitchell was greatly relieved to see that the Hermes boy was wearing pajama pants at least.

                Mitchell stared uncomprehendingly. “Connor?”

 

 

                Connor suddenly realized the great flaw in his plan. It had worked out so well, everything had gone perfectly, even with one of his sisters giggling half the night; a few times he was convinced Mitchell had woken up, but he had gotten lucky. Now though, he suddenly realized he had to explain to Mitchell what was going on without sounding like a madman.

                _Aphrodite, Father, help me!_

                “That was great advice, Mitchell. Thanks!”

                “What?”

                “Remember? I asked you for advice with my crush and you told me to kidnap them?”

                “Wait. So…it was me?”

                Connor nodded nervously, smiling hopefully at him. Mitchell stared at him, his expression unreadable.

                “So when you came to me, asking for advice on how to hit on somebody….”

                “Yes.”

                “And rather than take the good and reasonable advice I gave, you took my random joke and decided to run with it.”

                “Yes.”

                “…”

                Connor stared anxiously. This was the moment. Either Mitchell would fall in love with him, give him the “let’s be friends” talk, or punch him and flee. He stared, his heart pounding, as Mitchell stared down at him. The son of Aphrodite’s lips trembled for a moment. _Oh god, don’t cry, please don’t cry._ He watched anxiously…

               Then, a miracle. Mitchell’s lips slowly lifted into a smile. His eyes gleamed, then danced. The grin stretched from ear to ear, and Mitchell leaned down, pressing their lips firmly together.

               They were kissing. Oh Father, _they were kissing!_ He was kissing Mitchell. This wasn’t a dream. His lips were connected to the hottest boy he had ever seen, in his bed, in his cabin…this wasn’t a dream! HE WAS KISSING MITCHELL!!!

               When Mitchell broke their lips apart, the entire Hermes cabin was cheering. He stepped out of bed, only to immediately be surrounded again. Travis caught him in his arms and swung him around.

               “Thank god! Now we don’t have to listen to Connor going on and on about you.”

               Mitchell laughed in delight. The rest of the campers swarmed Connor with congratulations.

 

 

                It was fairly embarrassing to return to his cabin and explain to his brothers and sisters why he vanished in the night and came back with messy hair wearing his pajamas. Mitchell couldn’t stop smiling though; he didn’t even care that he hadn’t been able to do his hair and the Hermes kids had seen his bedhead.

                He had his Hermes boy.


End file.
